YOUNGER
by Crystal-Diamond-Megurine
Summary: Sushira Ayazaki, a 14 year old student who was inloved into a basketball player in their school 'Shutoku', whose name is Midorima Shintarou. She expected that Midorima Shintarou would like her. But when she knew that Midorima likes OLDER girls than him, she was a bit depressed. She loves basketball because of Midorima. Will she ever find a technique to get Midorima's heart? or not?


**Title:** YOUNGER

**Description:** (the full description) "Ever expected of a boy who wants an OLDER girl that he likes/suits for him?

Sushira Ayazaki, a 14 year old student who was inloved into a basketball player in their school 'Shutoku', whose name is Midorima Shintarou. She expected that Midorima Shintarou would like her. But when she knew that Midorima likes OLDER girls than him, she was a bit depressed. She loves basketball because of Midorima. Will she ever find a technique to get Midorima's heart? or not? Find out!

"I never knew about that. Of course I was shocked. But, I'm younger than him, would he like me? I think, he would just treat me as his younger 'sister'. And I don't want things to be like that."

* * *

**_Guys! my new story is here! and do you know what? it's all about Kuroko no Basuke! Midorima Shintarou x Sushira Ayazaki(OC)_****_ please enjoy! I will update as soon as possible!_**

* * *

The bell rang, now the class has dismissed. What should I do next? where should I go? Should I stalk him? or not? Should I hangout with my friends? or not? well then, let me just rest at the park. I started to walk to get out of the room, when suddenly.

"Hey! Sushira! Sushira! Sushira! SUSHI ROLL!"

There was a loud scream, calling out my name. I stayed from where I stood.

And said "what?" without facing the person who called me, my name. This time, I faced that person. And it was my best friend, Migora.

"Would you go?" she asked me. I looked away and continued walking.

Until, she grabbed my hand and said. "Please, let's go now! please please! please!"

"where?" I replied in curiosity. Before she could say, I told her "And also, do NOT ever call me a SUSHI ROLL. Or else!"

"Meh, okay, you already knew where to go right?" She replied with an annoying smile, in her annoying face.  
"where! I said?!" I screamed at her face...

"At the basketball court! of course!" she screamed to me, ALSO. but she smiled, and she won't let go of my hand. I already knew that it was 'the basketball game'.

"So,is it already the winter cup?" I asked her.

"Nope, not yet. And by the way are you out of your mind?." she replied.

"Oh, NO WAY! , s-sorry,but then is it Shutoku vs. Seirin?"

"Yeah, now let's go! Maybe we'll miss the half round! and I don't wanna miss any second or minute of that GAME!"

We started running, and she won't ever let go of my hand. Man, I'm totally annoyed. I just wanted to rest at the park, but then, It is Midorima-senpai's game. And also, I don't wanna miss any of his games!

"Hey, hey we're already here." Migora said, while getting something out of her small backpack. It looks like a bag of chips. Yeah, -_- it's a BIG bag of chips. And I forgotted to say, that she already let my hand go.

"Seirin! 59! and Shutoku! 52! for the half round!" the MC shouted.

"What the?! No way! That's I-impossible!" I was shocked when I heard the MC's announcement. Also, we're LATE!

Minutes had passed, and I won't even dare to look at the scoreboard. 'I think, they're going to lose! NO!' I told my mind.

Until the MC announced again. "Seirin! 76! and Shutoku! 69! SEIRIN WON!"

Shutoku, lost the game. But I knew that Midorima-senpai did his best. His VERY BEST!

Seirin Fans shouted and screamed of happiness.

While, Migora and I also the Shutoku Fans are sad.

"Awh, They didn't won the game :( " Migora said with a disappointment.

The game ended and I waited for Midorima-senpai. Migora also waited for Takao. (you know, she have some feelings to Takao since, they were little kids.) And I admit, that I also have feelings for Midorima-senpai.

"Hey! Sushira! Look! Let's follow Takao-kun and Midorima-senpai!" Migora said while getting another bag of chips in her small backpack.

We followed them, until Midorima-senpai saw me. He smiled (a bit) to me. He went near to me and said "Sorry, We didn't won."  
"It's ok Midorima-kun". I said. (fangirling mode inside!) He patted my head and I wish that he didn't noticed my blush.  
"I'm happy to have a younger sister like you." He said, and it almost BROKE my heart. -_-

I am not! and I don't want to be your YOUNGER sister!

* * *

Midorima Shintarou:  
I like Girls who are older than me

Sushira Ayazaki:  
But then, I'm younger than you!


End file.
